Dia Chuvoso
by Harumaki Umi
Summary: Um dia de chuva, dois shinobis dividindo um guardachuva e nada melhor pra fazer... ShikaXTema, e um pouco de HinXNaru, NejiXTen, com comentários exclusivos da Quinta Hokage e sua assistente. Fic de EDA SUZUKI


**Dia Chuvoso**

**por Eda Suzuki**

Shizune olhava pela janela de vidro da sala da Hokage com uma expressão chateada no rosto.

- O que foi Shizune? – Perguntou a Godaime por cima de toda papelada que amontoava sua mesa.

- Está chovendo – Respondeu a moça.

- E?

- Dias chuvosos são sempre tão deprimentes... Dá vontade de nem sair da cama.

Uma expressão reservada tomou conta da mais velha.

-O que foi Tsunade-sama? – Perguntou Shizune ao perceber o rosto dela.

- Yare, yare, Shizune... Você nunca dividiu um guarda-chuva com alguém especial?

- Tsunade-sama...

- Quando eu comecei meu namoro com ele, foi numa época de chuva – Falou sonhadora – Toda vez que eu ia visitá-lo, fazia questão de esquecer o guarda-chuva. Assim ele tinha que me levar pra casa no guarda-chuva dele. – Disse corando. – E era maravilhoso.

- Que bom...

- Mas é claro – Uma veia saltou da testa da Hokage e uma expressão mortífera se formou em seu rosto. – Que existem sempre pessoas que querem se aproveitar de situações como essas.

Flashback XXXXXXXX

- Tsunade-chan?

- Que é seu baka?

- Divide seu guarda-chuva comigo?

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Porque tá chovendo... Não é bom se molhar, você pode acabar pegando um resfriado.

- Jiraya – A garota riu – Você até que é bem atencioso.

- Tsunade – O garoto também riu pra ela. – Você até que tá ficando bem peituda... – Disse enquanto colocava a mão nos seios dela.

- AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MOOORRRRAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Fim do flashback XXXXXXXXXX

- HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Tsunade-sama!

- Oro? – A voz da assistente a trouxe de volta para a realidade.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou assustada pela Hokage por ter pulado em cima da mesa com um olhar assassino.

- Hum? Ah, sim... Tive uma lembrança desagradável... – Disse voltando a se sentar.

- Ah, tá... Sei... – Gota.

- Bom, mas como eu ia dizendo dias de chuva podem ser realmente românticos – Disse fitando a janela turva pelos pingos de chuva.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari cruzou os braços para tentar inutilmente se proteger frio da chuva. Ela estava particularmente mal-humorada hoje, já que tinha vindo de Suna até Konoha para resolver uns assuntos com a Hokage logo naquele dia. Mas aquela bendita chuva a estava atrapalhando. Em Suna nunca chovia. Tanto que ela nem tinha um guarda-chuva.

"Essa droga não quer parar"

- Atchim!Atchim! – "O que mais me falta acontecer?"

- Yo, problemática!

"Era o que me faltava."

Nara Shikamaru estava em pé próximo à árvore em que ela estava se protegendo da chuva. Tinha a mão direita segurando um grande guarda-chuva preto, um cigarro na boca e a outra mão no bolso. E é claro: Tinha no rosto a mesma expressão de tédio e ironia.

Aquela expressão que fazia Temari dar nos nervos.

- O que você quer, Bebê Chor... Atchim!!! – "Merda, não consigo parar de espirrar".

- Feh! – Exclamou com um sorriso cínico na cara. – O mesmo pergunto pra você. Não devia estar em Suna ou algo assim?

- Tenho assuntos a serem tratados com a hokage... Mas é coisa rápida de ser resolvida em um ou dois dias.

- Que problemático... – E começou a se afastar da moça sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. – Ah... – voltou-se quando já estava a uma boa distância. – Quer carona?

Ela não queria, nem podia o deixar ganhar.

- Atchim!!! Atchim!!! – Mas o resfriado por vir era mais forte do que ela.

- Vai vir ou não? – Perguntou vitorioso. Sabia que pelo menos essa batalha ele havia ganhado.

- Tá, entendi! – Disse contrariada quando correu da arvore para de baixo do guarda-chuva dele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hinata!

- Hum? - A garota olhou para trás e, ao ver o dono da voz, ficou muito vermelha. – Naruto–kun?

- Me dá uma carona? – Disse apontando pro guarda-chuva dela.

- Claro... – O Naruto-kun vai dividir o guarda-chuva comigo. - Nia...

- O que foi Hinata? Está vermelha... Tá com febre ou algo assim? – Perguntou colocando a mão na mão na testa dela.

- Naruto-kun eu... eu...

- Você?

- Nada... Não foi nada...

- Você é meio estranha, Hinata.

- Gomen... Naruto-kun...

- Hein? Não ouvi direito

-...

- Ih... Lembrei! Hoje eu combinei de me encontrar com o Iruka-sensei no Ichiraku!

-...

- Bom, eu vou indo então. Acho que eu já tô meio atrasado. – Disse rindo. – Mesmo assim, obrigado pela carona!

- De nada...

- E... Hinata?

-...?

- Você tem um cheiro bom... – Disse quando já estava se afastando.

- Niiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você cheira a cigarro.

- Ah, é mesmo? – Perguntou irônico. – Por que será?

Ela percebeu um tom de amargura em sua voz. Ele podia ser inútil, preguiçoso, reclamão, irônico e entediado. Mas amargurado? Nunca.

- Você mudou desde que...

-Então já soube? – Cortou-a friamente.

Ele parecia tão diferente... Não era mais o bebê chorão de antes. Era um homem crescido. E quando Temari percebeu isso corou fervorosamente. Fitou-o impressionada. Mas logo retomou a personalidade de antes.

- Você é um bebê chorão mesmo... – Disse ela com uma veia saltando da testa.

- Putz... – E parou de andar ao perceber que ela havia parado.

- Eu não tenho que aturar seu mau-humor hoje só por que você está triste porque ele morreu!

- Você atura meu humor toda vez que vem aqui... E eu o seu... – Olhou para ela. Estava estranha. Não parecia estar irritada com o sarcasmo dele e sim... Será que ela... Que problemático.

- O fato é que... Shinobis sempre vão morrer em campos de batalha. Só que nem por isso podemos parar o mundo por conta de nossa dor. Baka.

E ficaram parados. Um olhando o outro. Temari, por alguma razão, queria fortemente espancar aquele idiota. Já Shikamaru estava em uma séria dúvida: Concordar com ela – Já que no fundo sabia que ela tinha um pouco de razão – ou dar um tapa na cara dela pra ver se ela calava a boca – Aquela garota sabia fazer o sangue dele subir.

Mas essas duas opções eram inviáveis – Já que: a) Ele nunca ia concordar com uma mulher e b) Um homem nunca deve levantar a mão para uma mulher.

Então optou pela opção mais viável, a c):

- Putz... Que problemático. – Disse jogando o cigarro fora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Que chuva forte, né?

-... - O rapaz apenas olhou para o alto.

Tenten olhou para ele e depois para o horizonte. A chuva estava tão forte que parecia não acabar nunca. Agora, havia começado também a trovejar. Ela suspirou preocupada. "Cadê o Lee?" Ele tinha ido treinar do outro lado da floresta e ainda não tinha voltado.

A chuva havia começado de repente e os ela e ele tiveram que se abrigar no buraco de uma árvore.

Um calafrio passou pela coluna da jovem. Afinal de contas, não queria ficar ali sozinha justamente com ele. Tá certo que ele era arrogante e egocêntrico na maioria das vezes, mas... Tenten ficou muito vermelha. Por que o Lee ou o Gai-sensei não apareciam para salvá-la?

Ou então... Uma coisa melhor podia acontecer. Ela podia ser correspondida! Mas como ser correspondida se você nem consegue se declarar? Se você nem sabe direito se o que está sentindo é admiração ou paixão? E o pior: Como você pode esperar ser correspondida por alguém que tem a amplitude emocional de uma pedra?

Ela olhou-o com o canto do olho em silêncio. Ele era tão frio quanto seus olhos.

- Essa chuva tá complicando o nosso treino, né? – Falou ele, quebrando o silêncio.

- É... Com certeza, Neji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os dois caminhavam no mais completo silêncio. Estavam se aproximando do prédio em que ficava o escritório da Hokage, passando do lado de um grande de tábuas de madeira. Temari estava com cara de que ia matar alguém. Shikamaru estava impassível. Embora estivesse chovendo canivete e os dois estivessem dividindo o mesmo guarda-chuva, era claro o esforço para ficar o mais longe possível um do outro.

Até que...

BRUUUUUUMM!!!

- O que você está fazendo, sua doida? – Perguntou Shikamaru irritado. Afinal, qual era a dela? Uma hora ficava passando lição de moral pra cima dele e enchendo o saco e depois o agarrava do nada? Por isso que, na opinião dele, Temari era a mais problemática de todas as problemáticas.

BRUUUMM!!!

BRUUMMM!!!!!

Com o barulho, Temari, que já tinha o corpo colado no dele, passou o braço por suas costas e o abraçou o mais forte possível.

"Ah!" Pensou. "Então a mandona chata tem medo de trovão... Que coisa... E eu que pensei que até o inferno tinha medo dela."

"Droga de chuva" Pensou irritada. Com esses últimos trovões, ela tinha começado a tremer. E ainda por cima abraçada a ele. Estava odiando tudo aquilo. Agora ela era a covarde. Agora ele sabia qual era a fraqueza dela. Uma fraqueza tão estúpida e fraca quanto a dele.

- Eu odeio você – Murmurou com o rosto colado no ombro esquerdo dele. Os trovões continuavam.

Shikamaru tremeu. Estava se sentido muito estranho com tudo aquilo. Estaria gostando daquela situação? Olhou para ela, trêmula, em seus braços. E finalmente entendeu. Ela havia dado o xeque-mate. Mas nem por isso ele deixaria ela ganhar o jogo. Afinal... Ele nunca perdia.

- Putz... – Começou – Será que você não vê – ela levantou, ainda trêmula, a cabeça para ele. – Que eu também te odeio, sua problemática?

Os trovões finalmente cessaram.

E ele, vendo que ela ainda não o tinha soltado, aproveitou a situação.

- O que está fazendo, baka? – Perguntou Temari sem ação.

- Aff...Mulheres... – Começou – Por que vocês simplesmente não calam a boca? – E dizendo isso, jogou o guarda-chuva pro lado.

- Voc...

Ela foi interrompida quando ele colocou as duas mãos no rosto dela e aproximou suas bocas. No começo, foi um beijo calmo, apenas com um roçar dos lábios. Mas depois, o beijo começou a ficar mais sério. "Como pude agüentar viver tanto tempo sem isso?" Perguntou-se Shikamaru. As mulheres não pareciam ser mais tão problemáticas. Pelo menos, ele havia descoberto um jeito simples de fazer uma problemática em particular calar a boca. E até que era um jeito bom... Foi um jeito tão não-problemático e avassalador quanto o tapa que ele levou logo em seguida.

- Seu baka hentai! Como se atreve a me beijar sem mais nem menos?! – Berrou sem se importar em estar encharcada. Estava ofegante e com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Heh! Sua mentirosa... Tá na cara que você gostou. – Disse passando a mão onde ela o tinha esbofeteado com um sorriso safado.

- Seu... – Começou com ódio.

- Ah, não enche o saco. Você gostou sim. Se não, não tinha retribuído. Quando um não quer, dois não se beijam.

- Você é um preguiçoso imprestável!

- Ah, é? – Murmurou quando a agarrou pelo pulso e a puxou para mais perto de si. – Então por que não me socou mais forte?

- Porque eu fiquei com pena de você...

- Mesmo? – Falou aproximando os lábios dos dela.

- Foi... – Disse entreabrindo os lábios para mais um beijo.

- Se você quiser... – Disse roçando os lábios nos dela. – Eu posso parar com isso agora mesmo... Mas você não parece muito interessada...

- Ninguém disse nada... – Disse com os olhos cerrados.

- Que bom... – Foi tudo o que conseguiu falar antes de beijá-la de novo.

Dessa vez o beijo foi muito mais intenso. Era maravilhoso sentir o gosto da boca dele. Pensava Temari. As línguas se explorando, conhecendo... O gosto quente da saliva. O da chuva em seus corpos não parecia mais atrapalhar. Era como se fossem amantes há anos. Como se todos os insultos durante o tempo que passou fossem apenas um motivo para todo o desejo reprimido. Pegou a gola de colete chuunin dele e o puxou com força para mais perto de si. Queria e não queria aquele beijo. Mas quando ele começou a descer as carícias pelo seu pescoço, a garota descobriu que simplesmente não conseguia mais pensar. Apenas queria que...

- Shikamaru... – Foi tudo o que conseguiu sussurrar com um esforço maior que a concentração. Havia perdido o controle. Não queria que ele parasse. Sentia que podia morrer sem seus beijos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Histórias e declarações de amor sob a chuva são muito românticas, mas são poucos os casais que decidem tomar uma decisão em um dia assim. – Disse Tsunade ainda fitando a janela.

- Tsunade-sama, eu não conhecia esse seu lado. – Disse Shizune rindo.

- É vivendo que se aprende, Shizune. Mas, agora que eu acabei com os relatórios...

- Hum?

- Que tal um banho quente com saquê?

- Tsunade-sama!

- Que foi? Eu não tenho mais nada hoje mesmo! Já acabei com os relatórios...

- Por acaso a senhora esqueceu que Nara Shikamaru e Sabaku no Temari ficaram de vir aqui hoje?

- Eu acho que eles estão um pouquinho ocupados. – Riu apontando pra janela.

- Do que... Ah... Yare, yare... Nem dá pra saber quem é quem... – Gota. – Será que eles estão...!?

- O quê!? Claro que não, Shizune! Que mente suja... Pelo visto estão só recuperando o tempo perdido... Se beijando, claro. – Acrescentou vendo a cara da assistente.

- Demo...

- Ah, Shizune... Parece que nunca namorou na vida! – Disse se levantando e se dirigindo a porta. – Bem, eu acho que aqueles dois não vão sair de lá nem tão cedo... Então... Sakê!!!

- Tsunade-sama! Espere! – Correu Shizune atrás dela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você não deveria estar vendo nuvens ou algo assim? – Perguntou Temari entre os beijos, ofegante.

- Eu não gosto muito de dias chuvosos... O céu fica carregado demais para ver as nuvens passando. – Sussurrou um seu ouvido.

Ela se separou um pouco dele e olhou-o de cima a baixo. Definitivamente não era mais o bebê chorão que conhecia.

- Continuar com isso é loucura. – Disse a garota pela primeira vez expressando insegurança. – Nunca que íamos agüentar um ao outro por muito tempo.

Ele passou os braços ao redor dela e a abraçou. E por alguma razão, parecia que tudo ia ficar bem.

- Não seja tão problemática... Já tenho quinze anos, sei bem o que eu quero da vida.

- E eu já tenho dezoito anos... E sei muito bem o que você _realmente_ quer. – Disse em um tom malicioso em seu ouvido.

- Aff... Sua problemática. – Disse corando.

- Bebê Chorão. – Disse puxando o colete dele mais uma vez.

- Estressada... – Falou baixando a cabeça para ela.

- Eu te odeio. – Murmurou ela.

- Não... – Disse ele numa voz rouca antes de beijá-la novamente. – Eu é que te odeio mais.

**.:FIM:.**


End file.
